Bad Romance
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: AU- The story of what started out as a slightly dysfuntional agitation that grew into what would be known as a bad romance. Also, a peek into a side of Courtney we all wish came out more often. Not high school based. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After many months of brainfarts and failed attempts at starting a new fic, this little jumble of stuffs was born. I gave myself a goal to write something for TDI/A by my birthday. ****So, this is my wonderful 21st birthday present to myself. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI/A Gwen would be with Cody, Izzy would be with Ezekiel, and Noah would most likely, well…be with me...and he would have more airtime. So I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_What I'm really trying to_

_Say is I want the deepest, darkest,_

_Sickest parts of you that you are afraid_

_To share with anyone because I love you_

_That much." -Lady Gaga_

_-oOo-_

It was the typical good girl falls for the bad boy scenario. At first, I was ashamed of myself. That I had fallen for him. I was a CIT and my class valedictorian. He was a criminal who had been in and out of juvie since he was thirteen.

I blamed most of my meeting him on my recent addiction to caffeine. I'd recently come to the conclusion that, even though I graduated at the top of my high school class, I was not ready to go on to college. I was also not ready to inform my parents of my decision either, which caused a lot of stress. That stress caused me to take up a habit, caffeine.

This habit took me to a local café, which is where I met him. Everyday I ordered a large black coffee. Everyday the same person was there to take my order. One day though, I believed the universe had fucked me over.

-oOo-

_"I'd like my usual, please," I had asked, digging through my purse, not bothering to look up._

_"Yeah, and what do you like, darling?"_

_I stopped and looked up. There he was, standing behind the counter. Something clicked in my brain as I gawked at him. At first, I thought it was disgust, but it wasn't. His eyes are what caught my attention first. The were a calming shade of blue, very bright. Everything else about him made my body scream to stay away._

_"See something you like?"_

_I laughed. "No, not really," I lied. I really wanted to jump over the counter at him, but I have more self-restraint than that._

_He raised an eyebrow at this. Sadly, it wasn't the one that was pierced. When I said nothing else, he turned to get my coffee. _

_With his back to me, I had a perfect view of him from behind. A very nice view. This would be one of the moments where my old classmate, Noah, would make one of his snide comments about me being a "closet sex fiend". I never denied it when he had brought it up, but now I'm beginning to think that he was right._

_"Still staring?"_

_I blinked. "What? Was I staring?"_

_He shook his head. "No, not really. So, what's your name, doll face?"_

_"Courtney."_

_"Now tell me Courtney, would a girl like you normally be undressing a guy like me with your eyes?" he asked, smirking at me._

_I sighed. A girl like me?_

_"Who knows what kind of girl I am."_

_"Ah, touché, Princess."_

_It was my turn to quirk an eyebrow. Princess? I kind of liked that._

_"Tell you what," he began, "I'll give you this coffee for free if you promise me that you'll come back tomorrow."_

_I merely shrugged. Too bad for him that he had the coffee sitting on the counter. I grabbed it before he could react and began to walk out of the café. When I had gotten around the corner, I looked at the napkin wrapped around the cup._

_"That little fucker!!"_

_There written on the napkin was the guy's name and number. _

_"Maybe, just maybe I'll come back tomorrow, Duncan. We'll just have to see."_

-oOo-

That was my first meeting with Duncan and it would not be my last. I will not tell you now how we met up the second time. You'll just have to come back soon and read that for yourselves.

* * *

**I think the title gave an idea of where I got the inspiration to do this. I also did NOT want to make Courtney the always uptight goody-goody that she always is. I wanted to go into a side of Courtney's mind that we can all assume is there, but isn't seen as often. I hope someone enjoyed it. **

**Remember, reviews being updates and I want to go deeper into Courtney's sick mind. **

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_For those of you who want to know, I did not go back to the café the next day. Mr. "Bad Boy" Duncan did stay in my mind though. The past two weeks involved me calling the café before I left the house. If Duncan answered, I did not go that day. Noah claimed that it was all part of my duties as a "cock tease". I think he's right._

-oOo-

It was one of Duncan's days off. So Noah had dragged my "happy" ass to the café. He claimed my lack of caffeine was making a bit more bitchier than usual. Again, he was probably right.

I currently sat at our table alone, sipping my coffee. Noah was off talking to Eva, a girl on the afternoon shift. We went to high school with her. She was a nice person, well…until you pissed her off. Good times, good times.

I sat there, staring into my mug. I didn't even notice when someone sat in the chair across from me.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Princess."

I knew who it was. Not even bothering to look at him, I took a sip of my coffee.

"So, if you're not coming here in the mornings anymore, why are you here now?"

I turned my gaze to Noah, who was still up at the front counter, talking to Eva. Duncan turned and looked in the direction I was staring in.

"Oh wow," laughed Duncan, "She could kill him."

"She could, but she won't," I responded, confidently.

"And how do you know that, darling?"

"We've known her since high school. To us, she's harmless. To you," I glanced over at Duncan, "Well, good luck."

Duncan laughed at my comment. I watched him as he laughed. Only then did I notice his eyes. They were blue, but not the average blue eye, they were nearly teal in color. That couldn't be natural, could they?

"You wear contacts?"

He looked at me and smirked. Asshole.

"I do, actually. They're not colored though, if that's what you're wondering."

I bit my lip. If this weren't a public place I'd of jumped at him over the table by now. Yes, I am admitting attraction to him. It's only the second time I've seen him and all I want to do is drag him to my house, whether or not my parents are there and, well…I think you know where I'm going with that. And they say virgins can't be sexually frustrated. Yeah right.

Duncan stares as if he's trying to read me. I have no clue what he'll read from me. So many things are jumbled in my head, it's not even funny. So, when my phone goes off, I know his thoughts have shifted.

"Sex and Candy?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, Sex and Candy. It's one of my favorite songs. Is that a problem?"

He gave me an amused look, but said nothing else. My eyes go from him to the text on my phone. It was from…Noah?

It read, _"I want your psycho, your vertigo stick. Nice bad boy you've got over there, sex fiend." _

If I really wanted to, I'd get up and start punching Noah in the face. Figures that he'd bring poor Lady Gaga into this.

"Sex fiend," I heard from over my shoulder. Shit…when did he get up?

"Inside joke," I mumbled.

He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders. My fingers itched to grab at him, but I didn't dare move. When he removed his hands, I hung my head and let out a sigh of relief.

"I must be going, community service doesn't get itself done."

I looked up at Duncan, who was staring at me. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then stopped himself. He did this a few times.

"You doing okay there, Dunc?"

I watched him run his fingers through the green strands of his mohawk . Holy shit, did I seriously make the bad boy nervous?

"Um." He bent down so his forehead rested against mine. Damn, are his eyes blue. "Meet me back here later, around eight, please."

"O-okay."

He let a sigh of relief and smiled. As he started to rise, he paused for a moment to leave an almost ghost-like kiss on my forehead.

I watched him as he walked out the door and passed the windows of the café. I turned back to face forward, completely confused, rubbing the spot he had just kissed. What just happened? What did I do? Why did he have to be so alluring?

I looked over at Noah, who was still at the front counter, smirking at me.

_"Nice."_ Noah mouthed as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Aw, shit."

I buried my head in my hands and groaned. Leave it to me to make the bad boy fall for me and I fell for him. Can't wait to explain this one to my parents.

* * *

**Well, that only took me a month to write and it wasn't even that long. I promise after this chapter that the other chapters will be a bit more longer and this will be updated more frequently. I can promise that because "Santa" finally gave me my damned laptop.**

**Now, I can say "wow". I'm so pleased at how this turned out, especially with the reviews I got. Thank you!!! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I suck at updating. I've only been slightly distracted and/or severely sick lately…and I've fallen on ice a lot too. Any who…**

**So I love everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this fic. Thank you so much. Truthfully, I thought this would be shot down, I was wrong. **

**Now, onward we go…**

-oOo-

I sat on the front step of the café with the ear buds of my mp3 player blaring in my ears. I was glad that it was July and that the night was warm, otherwise, I'd be more pissed off that he was almost forty-five minutes late.

I was never a patient person, so waiting this long was killing me. I glanced up and down the street one more time. Absolutely nothing. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I grabbed my bag and hoisted myself up. As I began to walk in the direction of the bus stop, I saw a set of headlights coming in my direction.

"Now he's here…nope." I watched the vehicle go by, a blonde girl behind the wheel.

I was at the corner when I heard the car's breaks squeal. I turned around and saw that it's backup lights were on and coming back towards me. I panicked when it stopped in front of me. Oh god, don't ask for directions, anything but that.

The voice from inside the vehicle called out, "Hey, are you…um, shit…Princess?"

"Why?" Holy shit, I have a stalker.

"Duncan doesn't have your number?" I shook my head. "Nice bro, nice. Well, I'm Duncan's sister, Stella. Duncan's community service is running late, he asked me to drop by to see if you were still here and to see if you still wanted to meet up."

I stared at this shockingly polite sister of Duncan. She much more toned down compared to Duncan. I could be wrong though…oh well.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll still meet with him," I muttered, stepping closer to the car.

Stella reached over and unlocked the passenger door. Manual locks? That's kind of…retro.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked as I got in and closed the door.

The sister seemed to perk up at me asking this. "Oh! It's a nineteen-seventy Dodge Challenger. It was our dad's car and my brothers didn't want it, so I took it."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah. Duncan and I have two older brothers. You'll never see them though. They're a couple of douche bags who are only concerned about themselves."

I nodded in response and then proceed to zone out as I stared out the window. I was silently wondering what was going on with me as of late. I usually never associated with anyone like Duncan nor did I get into cars with people I didn't know, whether or not I knew their sibling. True, Stella did come off as a nice person, but looks can be deceiving. Quite like her brother.

I had been in such a zone that I didn't even notice that the car had stopped until Stella honked the horn. I glanced up to see where we were at.

I saw cages lined outside the warehouse-like building and heard the distinct sound of dogs barking. We were at the animal shelter? So, Mr. "I look big and bad" really is a softy.

I saw him come out of the building and walk towards the car. I felt like sinking down into the seat, but that would be kind of useless at this point. Truth be told though, I don't even think he noticed me until he opened the passenger door to get in.

"Holy shit, you came," he said in a tone of shock and disbelief.

I stared at him while slouching in the seat. There were so many answers to that statement running through my mind and I couldn't seem to pick one.

"Just get in the damn car, Duncan," Stella yelled from the driver's seat.

I grabbed the back of my seat and leaned forward with it, giving Duncan just enough room to climb into the back seat. I suppressed a laughing as I heard Duncan grunt as he squeezed into the back. When he finally settled in, Stella put the car in back into gear and we left.

No one said a word for the first few blocks. I sat in my own little zone in the passenger seat, staring out the window. I could see Duncan's silhouette in the side mirror. I couldn't help but wonder what was running through his head. Noah had always told me that if I had the power of telepathy, it would be the end of me, because I "have" to know everything.

"Hey, Stell? Do you mind if we drop you off, and then I could maybe borrow your car?"

My eyes still remain fixed on the side mirror. I could see Duncan smirking at me as we passed by street lamps.

_"Oh shit! Way to go Courtney. Who know what he'll do to you once his sister's gone. Make her stay, bitch!!"_

So many other thoughts and scenarios ran through my head as to what could happen once Stella left us, but then there was a feeling deep down that told me to dismiss these thoughts.

It didn't take us too much longer to get to their house, which was actually in one of the decent parts of town. It came off as a quiet neighborhood. I could be wrong about that though.

Stella put the car in Park and stepped out, Duncan following behind her.

"Alright, I'm trusting you Duncan, with both Sweat Pea and Courtney, got it? Any trouble and I will kick your ass before mom or dad can arrest you."

"Yeah, yeah," Duncan muttered as he climbed in to the driver's seat and closed the door.

Before we left, Stella crouched down so she was eye level with the window.

"It was nice to me you, Princess. Be safe and if he causes any trouble, just kick him where it counts, kay?"

I didn't even get a chance to respond as Duncan peeled away from the curb. Now here we were. Duncan and I, alone, in the middle of the night, and driving to who-knows-where. And I hate to say it, but I feel safe.

-oOo-

**THERE!! I did it!! I don't really have much to say at the end of this except that I was encouraged to finish this. Oh, and that I am currently coughing up a lung and I need more Kleenex.**

**Peace out,**

**M-D-C**


End file.
